


[Podfic] Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Het!sex Only in the First Chapter, M/M, Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Podfic, Pre-Parent!lock, Pregnancy, Sally Donovan is a Whole Person in this Fic, Soundcloud, The Occasional Bit of Case Work, Unplanned Pregnancy, johnlock is the only listed relationship for a reason, one-night-stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sometimes, one makes an imprudent decision born of a devastating combination of drink and sentiment. Sometimes, the consequences of that decision take on a life of their own. And sometimes, the facing of those consequences shapes every aspect of one's life--from the hugely meaningful down to the seemingly insignificant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147544) by [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee). 



> Oh my, what a story! Sally Donovan gets centre stage in this wonderful story. Unexpected and wholly satisfying. That's what this tale was to me when I first read it. It sat with me for a long, long time and I'm delighted to be able to bring it to pod for you, now. Thank you, yaycoffee, for permission, I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Music: Gentle Memories by Nigel Hess

 

Now that the whole pod has been released, have it all in one place as a playlist!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend!!


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have loved Sherlock before, but now, you'll ADORE him!  
> Have a lovely weekend!


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely images in today's episode. I'd love to hear what your favourite bits are. I particularly like Angie - she's kind and gentle with both Viola and Sherlock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that we've come to the end of this one so quickly! Where does the time go?  
> Thank you so much for coming along and listening to this lovely story - it seems to have resonated with lots of you. Fantastic to get a soft-centred Sherlock who still seems to remain in character!  
> A couple of stories to come in the next couple of days - a cracking one from Poppy Alexander tomorrow, then an extra little Easter egg on Sunday!  
> Have a lovely spring break and please, drive safe!!


End file.
